Mythbusters: Jamie's Marital Problem
by Yournewfavorite
Summary: A tale of Jamie's marital problem quickly takes a turn into a new found admiration for his colleague Adam.


Mythbusters: Jamie's Marital Problem

"Alright, guys, that's a wrap!", the Director shouted in relief as the rest of the cast were ready to leave the lab. However, Adam and Jamie still toyed around the lab as if the camera's were still rolling. As the Director was heading out the door, he noticed the two characters of Mythbusters; still working. "Guys, we're done. You can go home." He said. Adam turned his head and replied "Yeah, I know, I just want to work out a few things before I leave." The Director then struck with a quizikle look, but then turned to Jamie and asked, "What about you, Jamie, how 'bout we get a few drinks, catch the game?" No response. Jamie, with his back turned, raised his hand as to say goodbye. The Director shrugs and said, "Well, suit yourselves," as he walked out the door into the pouring rain. The air stood still. No sound; quiet. Jamie enjoyed the quietness of the lab after the shooting stopped. Adam did not. "We've been getting sun all day but now all of a sudden rain. Huh. Life is strange." Adam  
remarked. Jamie, still tinkering on a project for the next episode, scoffed as if Adam told a funny joke. "What!? It's not funny. It's just an observation!" Adam retorted. The silence rang again as they kept working until Adam spoke again, trying to evoke a response from his colleague. "So how's the wife and kids?" Jamie looked up at Adam as if he hadn't noticed he was there since he was so wrapped up in his work. "Eh. It could be better." Jamie said depressingly. "What's wrong, man?" Adam inquired. "Well, my kids aren't doing so well in school, my wife is mad at me for not showing up to the sex therapist." Jamie answered reluctantly. "Dude, what? Sex therapist? What the hell is wrong?" Adam asked again. "Hmm. I'm telling you this because we're friends, tell no one else. Alright?" "Yeah, no problem." Adam then  
leaned against the counter, ready to listen to Jamie's problem. "Alright, well, apparently I have a problem with achieving an orgasm. I mean, it's kind of true, I haven't came in **YEARS**," he emphasized. "Not since our second child any ways." Jamie sulked.

The room, once again, stood with silence. Adam looking at the depressed and desperate man, Jamie staring at the ground in embarrassment. Adam then placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder lovingly; "I think everything is going to be alright." Adam comforted. "Yeah, it's kind of meta, really. Our show, about busting myths. It's like my orgasms are now myths." Jamie sulked again. But then, Adam placed his hand below Jamie's chin and lifted it so he would look right into his eyes. Adam saw longingness. A yearning for another. Jamie was confused and awkward but didn't turn away. Adam decided to move in closer to his best friend's lips; hungry for love. Jamie closed his eyes in anticipation for what he was about to receive. Adam then closed his eyes and finally made contact with him. He flexed his lips and puckered them. Jamie, on the receiving end, had a sudden rush of excitement, sure he might be cheating on his wife but it felt so right. Jamie played along. They kissed for a solid five minutes when all of a sudden Jamie felt Adam's hands fall on his stomach, with his fingers inching their way closer to Jamie's giant bulge in his pants. "I don't know about this, Adam." Jamie stated in hesitation. "Yes. You do." Adam forcefully replied. Jamie's hesitation soon disappeared when Adam got on his knees. The excitement of unbuckling Jamie's pants gave Adam his own erection. As Adam pulled down Jamie's pants, he saw for himself the biggest dick he's ever seen. Jamie was hung like a horse. "It's beautiful!" Adam exclaimed. Jamie, speechless, blushed. "Gimmie, gimmie." Adam said playfully. Jamie then grabbed the back of Adam's head and slowly guided his mouth from the tip to the middle of the shaft of his massive cock. Adam could barely deepthroat but Jamie didn't mind, he was getting the best head he's gotten in years. As Jamie held Adam's head on his cock, he finally realeased his short, orange hair. Adam's head fell backwards, he looked back up at Jamie and said, "I think we need to fixed this problem." Jamie nodded. "I think this myth needs to be busted." Jamie exclaimed. "As well as these testicles!" Adam jumped in as he went for Jamie's balls. He went at it for three mintues, just some nonstop testicle sucking action. Adam was good, and Jamie knew it so he grabbed the back of Adam's head again but this time with the intention of doing something even nastier. Jamie  
proceeded to penetrate Adam's face. The psi/pressure was off the charts. Adam's supple lips bouncing up and down the shaft of Jamie's penis forcefully, left Jamie in a daze. It felt so good. But now it was time for Adam's turn.

Adam got back up and they both undressed each other. Each peeling off each other's articles of clothing slowly and sensually, every now and then kissing each other. Once they were finally undressed Adam caressed Jamie but then turned his around slowly. Jamie willfully bent over the desk in which they would keep their knick knacks and junk for the show. Jamie just shoved them off the desk and waited for the pleasure he was about to feel. Adam, holding his own erection guided the tip into the anus of Jamie, slowly. "Ohhh." Jamie squeaked. "It's alright, I'm you're friend, Jamie." Adam reassured. The more of the inches that sunk into Jamie's asshole, he would cry out in joy and absolute pleasure. Adam was a giver. He spanked Jamie's ass as he penetrated a bit faster, but not too fast since this was Jamie's first time. Jamie enjoyed the spanks, it left a red hand print of his best friend's and colleague's. Adam then placed his hands on Jamie's hips as if to try to penetrate deeper into his rectum. Jamie didn't think his penis couldn't get harder but he was wrong, it got much harder. Almost like a rock. With Adam cock thrusting into his ass, Jamie shouted, "You **SHOULD** try this at home." Adam chuckled as he thrusted even harder almost as to say he was right, you should try this at home.

However, Adam grew a bit tired. Jamie knew sensed it so he suggested, "How about if you lay down on the desk, I'll do some of the work." Without hesitation, Adam pulled out slowly and hopped right on the table. They switched spots. Now Jamie was the giver. Adam, primed and ready said, "Give it to me, big boy!" Jamie smirked and shoved his massive, throbbing cock into Adam's tight anus. Jamie grabbed onto  
Adam's legs as he swung his hips to and fro. "Oh, my God. I'm so alive!" Adam exclaimed, which gave Jamie the motivation to go faster. Adam then looking straight into the eyes of Jamie's. They never broke eye contact. Finally, the years of sexual frustration between the two vanished. The tension that haunted the for years had finally broke and was now making a hot and sweaty mess in the laboratory. Adam grabbed  
his own penis and started jerking it off for added pleasure. Jamie liked what he saw. He loved watching people masturbate. Especially since he installed a camera in the women's bathroom to spy on Kari, since she loved to masturbate at work. Adam stopped jerking off but then moved on to massaging the tip of his penis. He was going to cum, but on himself. Again, Jamie loved what he saw. Any second now, Adam was  
going to drop a load on himself. His penis looked like it was going to burst. So it did. Adam came all over himself. It hit his glasses, he was nearly blinded. "The force of that cumshot was off the scales!" Adam said cheerfully. He was happy and so was Jamie. Now it was Jamie's turn. Adam, still covered in cum, slightly pushed Jamie away and sprung off the desk on to his knees like a professional. Jamie stood there wanking his giant dick. Adam looked up at Jamie giving him the look of want. He wanted his Jamie's semen on his face so bad. Jamie needed the help of  
Adam to stroke his cock, so Adam helped. Adam could feel the throbbing of Jamie shaft, the cum was close. "You can do it buddy!" Adam cheered. "Keep cheering me on, Adam!" Jamie demanded. "Come on! Cum for your future. Cum for your life. Cum for your wife. Cum. For. ME!" Adam and Jamie simultaneously squeezed Jamie's cock. The semen flew in midair, the prime target-Adam's face. It was slow-motion, the  
white, soon-to-be-stain, arched from Jamie's cockhead to Adam nose. The cum hit Adam's nose with a splash. The semen then spread to his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his lips and some got on his ears. They both just froze there, looking into each other's eyes in disbelief for what just happened. All of Jamie's stressed had evaporated. He could now go back home and pound his wife's beaver like a man and he had Adam to thank for this. But instead of saying a simple thank you, he spouted, "I guess this myth has just been... BUSTED."

- A story by Yournewfavorite (P.S. This was satire)


End file.
